The rising of a girl
by skylasilverwolf
Summary: It's a Paul and bells story. Placed in New Moon, Edward broke up with Bella. Instead of sam finding Bella, Paul did and killed Victoria also. The romanians will be the enemy in this story. Slight cursing. R&R hope you'll enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Its hard to stop feeling for someone when you've felt for them for so long. They take up your mind constantly and as much as you want to stop thinking about them you can't. Because if you loose that small piece of them that you have in your mind, you forget...and forgetting is much worse than remembering.**

* * *

3rd person view  
_Somewhere in a town named after a serving utensil is a fragile young girl sobbing hard, crying about her first love leaving her alone, stranded, in the darkness of the woods. But she doesn't care about that, all she cares about is that her first and only love has left her and is not coming back...Somewhere close by though there are people searching for her. Her father worried immensely of his only child. It doesn't help when he's the chief of police either. But even closer than that are three young boys-who can magically turn into wolves-who are also searching for the lost girl..._

Bella's pov.  
He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. Gone. Away. Never. Coming. Back. Why did he leave me?_ I can't keep acting like I'm something I'm not_. But I didn't ask him to act. I was fine with what he is. _You're not good for me Bella_. Why can't I ever be good enough. What's so wrong with me that my love of my life doesn't think I'm enough for him. _Your just a human Bella, your mind is like a sleeve, you'll forget_. I'll never forget, he was everything to me, my air, my heart, my soul. I would've done anything for him, I even wanted to be changed into a vampire for him._ I wouldn't damn you unto this life Bella. I couldn't do that to your soul_. Psh. Why didn't he see I didn't care about my soul, all I care about was him...and his family.. Oh. His family.. They left me too. My kind,compassionate mother,Esme. My wise, collected, father,Carlisle. My big teddy bear of a brother Emmett. My best friend, my go to person. Alice..I'll even miss the overly beautiful Rosalie although she was never nice to me. And the calm and empathy of Jasper although we was hardly able to talk...they're all gone, along with E-Edward. They all left me. They didn't want me. He didn't want me. Nobody wants me...

Paul's Pov  
Today is good, just leaving the house after a night of my hook up girls. The boys don't improve but I don't care. Both of them have imprints, i don't. And if you have the looks you should use them. Just heard a howl. What can be so important to mess with our day off?!(**Sam**, _**Jared**_, _Paul_ )Without a thought I changed into my silver wolf which fluid ease as I raced through the trees in my back yard to get to where the alpha Sam is.  
**You know I don't like being called that**!- and did I mention we can hear each others minds?  
_Sorry boss. So what's the call for? _  
**_Yeah, i was over at Kim's house_**. -Yuck imprint bound/whipped  
**Shut it Paul. And we have to look for Isabella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter, she went off with one of the Cullen leaches**. -disgusting leaches  
_Why do we have to look for her, she probably went and got changed Into those nasty blood suckers._  
**Well we don't know exactly if bella knows what they are.**  
**_Only one way to find out._**  
"sigh" _fine. I'll look around the swan residence and howl If I see anything._  
**good Idea Paul. Jared take a swipe through la-push. I'll look around her job.**  
We all took off in our appointed directions. I raced with speed greater than any wolf out there. I was the fastest of the pack, Sam was next. I was also the strongest other than Sam. I was more in touch with my wolf than my brothers because I shift more often due to my temper... My thoughts caught off by a sickly sweet smell mixed with a humans scent coming from near the swans . I raced faster than I thought was possible to. My wolf was taking control of my emotions and body. I had to make sure that the girl was fine. It was angry that the leach got even realitively close to something that was his...his?.. Before I could dwell on the wolf's thoughts I approached the vamp. It was a red haired female. She was walking to whom I assume is the swan girl.. I was about to attack when Sam screamed **STOP** in my mind. I paused confused. _Why_ I said. **Because we don't know If it's one of the Cullens.**  
_So, it's a vampire we should just kill it anyway_. **No, Paul we have a treaty, if she is a red eye however, kill her with everything you have**. _I wouldn't do it any other way_, I said smirking in my mind.  
**Good, I'll tell Jared he can go back to Kim and you can bring swan to Charlie. Howl if there is any trouble**. _Bye alpha_. He phased back but not without showing me the middle finger in his mind.  
As I was talking to Sam the leach got closer to swan making my wolf stir in anger. Just then she started talking. "Mmm, so the cullens left you huh? What happened they didn't want their pet anymore?". It said smirking. The swan girl whimpered and flinched but did not reply. It started talking again. "More for me then, just thinking about tasting your blood makes me all giddy like". It started walking closer to swan and I took that as my cue. I jumped on the red head before she could even think about turning and bit her neck before tearing her head off her body. I shifted back not caring about my nakedness and lit her on fire from the matches in my pocket. I was watching the leach burn when I heard a whimper, that's when I remembered the swan girl. I turned around and went over to her. She looked horrible. She had a cut that was bleeding and dirty, possibly infected on her head. Her body was shaking due to the freezing weather out here, which doesn't effect me cuz I'm always hot. I picked up the girl and heard her saying something. She was slowly warming up from my body heat. She kept saying I'm guessing what those leaches names are and gone over and over again. What the hell did these leaches do to her? My wolf was growling from thinking about her near vamps. Whats his problem? I had a feeling that she might be something special to us and I have no idea how I feel about that...my wolf purred. Shaking my head I looked at the fragil girl in my arms thinking this will be interesting..

* * *

**Hey guys its Skyla! Thank you for reading my story. I'll be updating frequently. I'll tell y'all if I'm not. Review plz and see y'all next time.**

**^-^ Skyla out ^-^**


	2. 2 Broken

**A broken heart is like having broken ribs. Nobody can see it but its unbearable every time you breathe.. Chapter 2 up :)it'll be starting with how Bella took every thing in the last chapter. thank you for the reviews and for everybody who read this :) on with the story.**

* * *

Bella's pov

Victoria walked close enough to me that if I was able to move all Id have to do was reach out my arm and i could touch her. I wondered what she was doing here, was she mad at me because of James?

She spoke then. "Mmm, so the cullens left you huh? What happened they didn't want their pet anymore?". I knew it was a rhetorical question i didn't answer but that didn't stop the words from hurting.

I involuntarily let out a small whimper and flinched from how broken I sounded. Makes sense though, the C-_they _took my heart with them by leaving. I can't say their name though. I tuned back into Victoria's talking.

"More for me then, just thinking about tasting your blood makes me all giddy like". So she is mad then huh. Make sense, i would be mad if a fragile human got my mate taken away from me forever.

I braced myself from the impact of her that was surely going to come. But instead of her hitting me I heard something hitting her. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful silver-gray wolf jumping on vicky and ripping her head off her her body. No normal wolf should be able to do that to a vampire, just when I started to freak out that it was going to come after me next, it changed form I guess and turned into a equally beautiful man, who has dark brown almost black hair.

I could only see the back of him so I couldn't see if I knew him or not. I was still staring at him when he took a match from his cut-offs? That was on the floor and throw it on vickys remains. I also just noticed that he was very nude. If I had heat in my body I would probably Be blushing right now.

And right when that came to mind I noticed that I was freezing. I whimpered causing the wolf man to snap his head to me like he just remembered I was laying her. He walked over to me and picked me up bringing heat beyond imaginable into my body. But thinking about the heat mawe me think about its contrast, the cold and E- _he _came to mind. Bringing back the memories of _him_ leaving me. All I could think about right then was how he and his family is gone. Leaving me...

Paul's Pov- taking Bella home

This girl is light. Well not like she would be heavy to me but she's lighter than normal. What did they do, starve her? The chief is going to be furious when he sees her. Speaking of, I just walked out of the woods to see the chief talking to Billy. I called out to them. "Over here chief!"

Everybody looked over at us. Geesh, i was talking to the chief. Chief swan ran over at us with Jacob black on his heels for some reason. Chief took her from me saying "I got her" i almost growled when he touched her but i held it in reminding my wolf that its her father.

I saw billy look at me knowingly. I raised my eyebrow in question, and he just shrugged. I turned back to the cheif who looked like he was struggling with little swan. So i asked him "Do you need me to carry her?" He shook his head. "I got her". I shrugged but stayed close behind ready to catch them if he falls. Little alpha Jacob was still on my butt, but this time he was glaring at me. I snickered at his pathetic excuse for a glare and kept walking.

He was now muttering a few obscanity words haha. Like im scared of him. We made it to the chief's porch and saw the doctor there. Charlie put lil swan on the couch so the doc can take care of her. While he was doing that the chief came over to me. "Thank you son, if you didnt find her i dont know what could've happened to her". She would be vamp food.

"No problem chief, billy called me sam and jared and we went looking. It's no biggie really."Chief didnt seem convinced so he said. "Either way thank you, whatever you need im just a call away, remember that." I smiled"Of course chief. I gotta go now so see ya 'round." He nodded And turned back to lil swan. I casted one more look to the broken girl before leaving and phasing on the fly in the woods..As i raced back to Sam's i casted one last thought of the small girl who my wolf has taken quite a liking to..I know now i'll do whatever it takes to make that girl whole again..

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's a short chapter but I'm going out for the weekend and there is no Internet connection where I'm at so i decided to give ya a quick chapter before i leave. ^-^skyla out^-^**


	3. Not a chapter AN

**AN: hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted, I've been busy. I'll try to post tomorrow and make sure it's longer than the last two. Adios!**


End file.
